POR ESO TE AMO
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Despues de escuchar la confesion de Matt a Sora, Tai queda destrozado y sale corriendo Mimi sale a su alcance y lo consuela. A partir de ese momento Tai y ella se vuelven mas cercanos,Mimi ira apoyándolo día tras día para que Tai pueda seguir adelante.
1. Capitulo 1

**POR ESO TE AMO**

No alcanzó a llegar a la entrada del salón cuando escucho unas voces le eran familiares que provenían de su interior, quedo petrificado al escuchar de que trataba la conversación.

Eran su mejor amigo que el tanto amaba en medio de una declaración de amor

\- Sora sabes que siempre me has gustado ¿cierto?, sé que te has dado cuenta cada vez que te miro, pues ahora te digo que te amo y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí, decía Matt mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Eeespera un momento- indicó Sora -¿a qué viene todo esto? manifestó algo nerviosa tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero al no lograrlo se quedó quieta, ya que era muy fuerte y no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él.

-Lo que oíste, te estoy diciendo que te amo, le contesto el con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios -así que es por eso que te cite después de la escuela para que estuviéramos a solas y más tranquilos –sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Entonces dime ¿te gustaría que empezáramos a salir?

-¿Salir?, estás diciendo salir ¿cómo novio y novia?

–Si, como novio y novia volvió a repetir el para dar respuesta a las preguntas de la joven

–Siii, yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero ser tu novia, respondió ella y al mismo tiempo se apresuró a abrazarlo muy entusiasmada.

El ambiente de romanticismo cambio drásticamente, del rostro de Sora se fue borrando lentamente la sonrisa que minutos antes tenía gracias a la felicidad que le daba el hecho de que el chico que había amado por tanto tiempo se le había confesado.

-¿Qué pasa? pregunto el un tanto serio al ver a la chica pensativa

– No, no es nada respondió ella

– No me digas que no es nada, te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa

– No, es solo que estaba pensando cómo y cuándo se lo diremos ahora a los chicos, todos nos hemos llevado como buenos amigos y me preocupa un tanto la reacción de cada uno de ellos.

–No te preocupes, se lo diremos en el momento conveniente ¿de acuerdo?

-Estoy más que seguro que todos se pondrán muy felices por nosotros

–Está bien, luego de eso Matt acerco su rostro al de Sora para darle un tierno beso para sellar su noviazgo al cual ella respondió un tanto sonrojada

Mientras tanto apoyado a la pared cerca de la puerta del salón se encontraba Tai quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación de principio a fin, estaba muy triste pero no lo iba a demostrar, apretando los puños se decidió a entrar ya que había perdido mucho tiempo desde que llego, ingreso a la sala un tanto cabizbajo que apenas se le notaba el rostro, paso de largo sin mirar a Matt ni a Sora.

-Hola Tai, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que ya te habías ido a casa después del partido, comento Sora

–Es que olvide mi celular debajo abajo de la mesa de mi asiento así que regresé para recogerlo -además Daiki nos invitó a todos a una fiesta en su casa que ha organizado su mamá para festejar que ganamos, respondió sin voltearse, nos vemos pronuncio y luego apresuró el paso para salir sin mirarlos aún, con la vista en el suelo.

Al salir se chocó con alguien y se detuvo –Lo siento, al alzar la vista era Mimí

–Ah ¡ hola Tai has visto a So...ra?

No termino de pronunciar el nombre cuando el chico echó a correr como si hubiera cometido un crimen y estuviera huyendo lo más rápido que podía.

\- Mimí se dirigió a la puerta vio a Matt y Sora acaramelados y de inmediato se dio cuenta que es lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

La chica también corrió detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo.

– Espera Tai, no corras quiero hablar contigo

El hacía caso omiso a sus órdenes, así continuaron corriendo un buen rato, hasta que Tai fue cesando el paso por el cansancio, se detuvo y poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas respirando con un poco de dificultad por el esfuerzo puesto hasta quedar cerca de un parque que le era desconocido.

¿Tanto camino había recorrido?, la misma postura adopto Mimí, pero justo detrás de él.

–Que sucedió Tai, al no obtener respuesta alguna se acercó cuando escucho unos sollozos que provenían de su amigo, pues a él le embargaba una enorme tristeza por la situación que había presenciado, no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para consolarlo.

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo, intuyo porque estas así, así que por hoy no preguntaré nada más.

Los brazos de Mimí fueron un refugio para Tai, donde pudo desahogar el dolor que le causaba el saber que la chica que él amaba ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba con toda su alma y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, solo conformarse con ser su mejor amigo, darse cuenta de ello le causaba una enorme tristeza, Mimí solamente se dedicó a abrazarlo sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el sol se fue ocultando dejando ver unos pocos rayos de luz.


	2. Capitulo 2

Tai ya más calmado se separó para poder ponerse de pie y ayudar a Mimí a levantarse, pero al tiempo que la ayudaba se percató que de la rodilla izquierda de ella salía un poco de sangre ya que habían estado todo el tiempo de rodillas sobre el pavimento.

-Miiimi tu rodilla mencionó Tai, muy alarmado

–No te preocupes, es solo una raspadura así que no es nada de cuidado

– Como no lo voy a hacerlo si está sangrando, ven vamos la llevo hacia una banca del parque e hizo que se sentara -espérame aquí iré a la farmacia que está en frente a comprar algo para curar tu herida, en poco tiempo regreso con una bolsa que contenía algodón, gazas, desinfectante y banditas.

Tai se dedicó unos minutos a curarle la herida con sumo cuidado para que ella no sintiera dolor alguno, mientras lo hacía Mimí no quitó la vista de Tai ni un momento pensando lo lindo que se veía preocupado por ella –que estás pensando Mimí, no puedes mirar a Tai de ninguna otra manera más que como amigo - se dijo para sí misma.

–Bueno ya está ¿no te dolió nada verdad?

–Ah? No, por supuesto que no, contesto Mimí saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras lo observaba un poco sonrojada – serías un buen médico si te decidieras por esa carrera, ¿ya tienes pensado que vas a estudiar después de que te gradúes?

–Aún no, pienso darme un tiempo más para pensarlo, ya me ocupare de eso cuando termine este año e ingrese el siguiente a tercero, además por ahora estoy bien con lo del fútbol que es mi pasión lo demás ya tendrá su tiempo

–Pero Tai no te parece que ya es tiempo de que vayas pensándolo no quedan más que tres meses para que termine el año escolar así que el siguiente año ya está a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Y va otra vez ya estas igual que mi mama, Kari y…

– ¿Y quién? ¿Sora?

–No quiero hablar de ella así que no la menciones en este momento por favor, le contestó con un poco de tristeza en su mirada

–Está bien pero mañana me contarás que fue lo que paso realmente okey?

-Está bien pero ahora nos vamos porque ya va a anochecer y tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas -Vamos te acompañare a tu casa es peligroso que una chica ande sola por estas calles a estas horas –Nos vamos princesa? le dijo mientras le extendía la mano derecha –muy bien caballero, vamos aceptando la mano de su amigo para ponerse de pie.

\- Está bien caballero

Caminaron hacia la casa de la chica hablando de cómo era la vida en los . y riendo de las ocurrencias de Mimí de algunas locuras que se le habían ocurrido, unas cuantas de las anécdotas muy graciosas que tenía que contarles a todos los demás también, cuando de pronto llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Mimí.

\- Bueno llegamos princesa, aquí está sana y salva en su residencia

– ah, sí -expresó con un poco de decepción, el tiempo en su compañía se le hizo demasiado corto de camino a su casa.

–Nos vemos mañana en el instituto y gracias por lo de hoy

–Por nada Tai para eso están los amigos no? - se acercó para darle un beso en el rostro, lo que logró que las mejillas de Tai se pusieran más rojas que un tomate.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? pregunto colocándose una mano en el lugar donde había recibido el beso.

–Por nada es que así se saludan y se piden allá en América

–Ah ya veo es una de las tantas cosas que has aprendido viviendo allí

–Así es, bueno ya tengo que entrar nos vemos luego, ingresó por la puerta la cual le permitió entrar en el edificio donde estaba ubicada la suite que habitaban ella y sus padres.

– Si nos vemos lue… go no terminó de completar la palabra ya que su amiga se había perdido de su vista

Se retiró aun con la mano en el rostro el lugar donde había recibido el beso estaba caliente, además se sentía un poco extraño, como si algo en su interior hubiese cambiado en ese momento, aunque no podía entender ese sentimiento al mismo tiempo sentía un alivio, una gran calma en su alma, quitó su mano, sacudió su cabeza y se puso en marcha de regreso a su hogar.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio ingresó al ascensor metido en sus pensamientos, tocó el botón con el número que lo llevaría al piso donde se encontraba su departamento.

–Hermano, te pasa algo hermano? una voz muy conocida hizo que reaccionara

– No, nada porque?

– Es que desde que llegaste te he estado hablando y no me respondías creí que te había ocurrido algo.

–Eh? No, no me pasa nada

-Entonces porque no me contestabas

– No te preocupes Kari no es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia, subiré a mi habitación a darme un baño y luego me iré a dormir

\- Pero hermano es muy temprano además que hay de la cena, ¿no comerás?

–Ya comí en la casa de Daiki su mamá organizó una fiesta para todos los integrantes del equipo para celebrar que ganamos –además mañana tengo prácticas en el club así que tengo que descansar –buenas noches Kari, dicho esto se perdió escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

-Um que le pasara a mi hermano está muy extraño, siempre que llega va directo al refrigerador para comer lo que encuentre aun cuando ya haya comido y luego se dirige hacia la tv para ver sus programas favoritos, pero ahora solo se va a dormir.

\- Ya llegué, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, logrando que Kari que aún se encontraba observando las escaleras saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara para saludar a la persona que llegaba

\- Bienvenida mamá ¿Cómo te fuè en la casa de la abuela?

–Bien ella ya se encuentra mejor solo fue un leve dolor de cabeza ya la conoces haciendo drama como siempre.

–Si ya veo, pero creo que lo hace porque quiere compañía, viviendo sola en esa casa tan grande y más ahora que el abuelo no está.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso-pobre mamá -de ahora en adelante iré más seguido para cuidarla y ver que necesita -Bueno me pondré a hacer la cena, ¿tu hermano ya llegó?

– Sí, pero llego muy raro, dijo que se daría un baño y que no cenaría ya que había comido en la casa de Daiki

–Bien si ya comió no hay de qué preocuparse -déjalo debe estar cansado con lo de sus prácticas.

– Si, eso dijo

– ¿Ves? conoces lo glotón que es así que no te preocupes – mañana estará de nuevo con su apetito normal, así que le haré un desayuno muy nutritivo que le de energía para seguir dando su mayor esfuerzo durante las prácticas y así él y sus compañeros puedan ganar el campeonato nacional.


	3. Capitulo 3

La mañana estaba muy soleada y calurosa, el movimiento matutino se empezaba a sentir, las personas dirigiéndose a sus trabajos algunos en sus automóviles unos en transporte público y otros en tren.

\- Mamá subí a la habitación de mi hermano y el ya no está

– Si se levantó muy temprano desayuno rápido y se fue dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, me extraño mucho, ya que no es habitual en el levantarse tan temprano y llegar puntual al instituto, pero me alegra ver que Tai está mejorando en sus hábitos

–Sí, pero aùn así me preocupa mi hermano.

En el instituto se podía observar uno que otro estudiante llegando a las instalaciones. Tai llegó y se dispuso a tomar la dirección en la cual quedaba su aula, cuando de pronto escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

-Hola Tai se acercó Sora para saludarlo – ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?

–Ah hola, disculpa tengo prisa, me tengo que ir, te veo luego.

–Sí, cla…ro respondió la chica observando como él se alejaba apresurado como si tuviese algo urgente que hacer que no podía esperar.

Tai continuaba caminado hasta que logro dar la vuelta a la esquina de una de las aulas y se quedó ahí apoyado sobre la pared dando un suspiro y desde allí se inclinó para observar, como una persona que se esconde de alguien, como Sora daba la vuelta muy extrañada para después dirigirse a la entrada del sector donde se encontraba su aula.

-Tai? Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se pegó un susto

–Sii? Se diò media vuelta y sorpresa era Mimí quien le hablaba

–Ah eres tú Mimí me asustaste

– Porque la estás evitando? tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella

– Si pero por ahora no quiero hablar con ella mucho menos con Matt, por eso voy a saltarme las clases por hoy

– Tai no puedes hacer eso – claro que puedo, subiré a la azotea y me quedaré allí hasta que las clases terminen

–Oyeee no crees que estas siendo muy inmaduro comportándote de esa forma? –ah sí? y lo dice la madurez andante en persona

–Ya ya, sé que no soy tan madura que digamos y que a veces soy un tanto caprichosa

– Un tanto? le respondió Tai entrecerrando los ojos

– Está bien sé que soy muy caprichosa, pero no puedo evitarlo, por eso desde que llegue me he propuesto a controlarme y comportarme como una chica normal y madura.

\- Si ya se y vas por un buen camino ayer lo demostraste

-Bueno ya tocó el timbre nos vemos, me iré antes de que me vea algún profesor, se alejó corriendo mientras los maestros se dirigían con algunos estudiantes que no habían entrado escoltándolos hasta sus aulas, pero Mimí también salió tras él.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me sigues?

–También me estoy saltando las clases igual que tú

Continuaron corriendo teniendo precaución de que nadie los viera, cuando llegaron rápidamente Tai cerró la puerta para que nadie se diera cuenta que ellos estaban allí, se acercó a la chica un poco enfadado por la decisión que había tomado.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mimí?, esto arruinará tu perfil perfecto en tu historial ¿no lo crees?

–Si ya lo sé, pero quería saber la razón de por qué estabas tan mal ayer, aunque ya lo sospecho.

-Está bien, pero vamos a ponernos cómodos

Tai cerró la puerta para que nadie supiera que estaban allí, luego se dirigieron a un lugar al fondo y allí Tai se sentó de lo más natural en el piso invitando a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado un poco apenada, Mimí se quedó observándolo por un rato, a lo que el interpreto como que ella no quería hacerlo

–Ah ya veo, la princesa solo se sienta en mobiliarios de la realeza, disculpe usted por pedirle que haga esto

–No, no es eso –lo que pasa es que….por si no te has dado cuenta llevo falda y además ¿no está el piso sucio? aun así lo haré, esa no era la verdadera razón, la ponía nerviosa el solo el hecho de sentarse cerca de él.

-Okey princesa Tai se quitó el saco y lo coloco en el suelo ¿ves? No hay de qué preocuparse – ven aquí de una vez, Mimí se dirigió hacia donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

–Bien aquí estamos, tomo aire y luego exhalo para tratar de controlar un poco su nerviosismo –ahora cuéntamelo todo desde el principio

–Está bien, lo que pasó fue que los chicos citaron a una reunión, creí que era algo sobre el equipo, pero era por lo de una fiesta que iba a organizar la mamá de Daiki por el esfuerzo que hemos puesto todos para poder llegar a las finales, me dispuse llamar a mi mamá para avisarle lo de la fiesta, tomé mi mochila para sacar mi celular y me di cuenta que no estaba, después recordé que lo puse por un momento debajo de la mesa de mi asiento y me olvide por completo, así que decidí regresar al salón para buscarlo luego de la reunión todos estábamos muy emocionados yo más pensando en toda la comida que iba a ver, además Daiki ya nos había anticipado lo de la fiesta, les dije que vayan que yo tenía que volver y que después los alcanzaría.

Volví corriendo al aula, cuando escuche voces, eran Matt y Sora en plena declaración, él le decía cuanto le gustaba, que la amaba y que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él, así que le pidió que fuera su novia y ella aceptó, en cuanto los escuche sentí una enorme punzada en mi pecho, un nudo se me formo en la garganta y unas enormes ganas de llorar me invadían pero tuve que contenerme ya que necesitaba recuperar mi celular, así que solo entre, lo recogí y salí de allí lo más pronto posible, luego me topé contigo, no quería ver a nadie así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, deseaba encontrar un lugar solitario donde pudiese pensar sobre todo aquello, pero tu saliste tras de mí y me reconfortaste.

-Lo suponía -Tai ya no te sientas mal, además todos ya sabíamos que te gustaba Sora pero a ella le gustaba Matt e incluso tú te diste cuenta no?

-Si pero tenía la esperanza de que podría interesarle un poco ya que todos estos años no había pasado nada entre ellos, creía que Matt no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero ya veo estaba equivocado

\- Si el amor es así, lo que queda es dejar que la personas que amamos sean felices con la personas que ellas aman -Ellos son tus amigo así que los veras todos los días siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero anímate como dicen hay muchos peces en el mar todavía, deseando ser una opción para Tai.

–Mimí ¿tu estas enamorada?

_Por por que lo dices? Menciono Mimí muy nerviosa

-No por nada es que hablas como si a ti te gustara alguien en este momento y esa persona no corresponde tus sentimientos –No me hagas caso, hablo tonterías, si eso pasara tú me lo días ¿verdad?

-Sí, afirmó Mimí, sintiendo que estaba mintiendo ya que ella si tenía a alguien que amaba, esa persona era él pero no podía decírselo, no en ese momento.

-Pero tienes razón tengo que olvidarme de Sora, hay muchas chicas lindas en el instituto aun puedo encontrar a la cual le guste y llegar a ser la persona más importante para ella y solo me mire a mí

– Pero que rápido te recuperas

\- Así soy ya me conoces y así me quieres y soportas –no lo puedes negar princesa, expresó con una sonrisa, luego volvió a ponerse triste -muchas gracias Mimí eres una gran amiga

– Si por nada Tai ya te dije para eso están los amigos

\- Así es respondió el con una cara un poco rara, haciendo círculos en su estómago con su mano derecha -como que ya es hora de comer no? luego miró su reloj –ah ya es hora del almuerzo -con razón ya tenía hambre?

-Si yo también tengo hambre.

Comieron sus almuerzos y a Tai le dio un poco de sueño, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Mimí.

– ¿Hey que haces?

–Solo descanso

–Pero no en mi hombro, trato de empujarlo para quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil, Tai solo reía a gusto aferrándose más fuerte aún, Mimí dio un último intento de alejarlo, pero lo que logro con esto fue que la cabeza de Tai cayera en sus piernas.

-Así está mejor pronunció y se acomodó aún más

– ¿Pero qué haces? pregunto Mimí toda avergonzada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-Intentando tomar una siesta después de comer, shhss haces mucho ruido, déjame descansar un poco okey y sin más se durmió

Mimí resignada no le quedo más que permitirle dormir en su regazo, mientras eso ocurría se dedicó a observarlo, le apartó unos mechones de cabellos que le caían en la cara

–Huh vaya tiene el rostro aún más lindo cuando duerme, sus pestañas largas, su nariz fina y sus labios ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ay Mimí creo que te estas enamorada de Tai más de lo que pensabas, se dijo para sí misma

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el sueño la invadió también, apoyo su cabeza a la pared y quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Así que hoy nace tu niño?

\- Sí, supuestamente su nacimiento estaba programado para hoy en la mañana, pero ya ves mi esposa aún no ha dilatado completamente – así que se espera que sea en la tarde. Es por eso que pedí permiso para irme más temprano – me dijeron que estaba bien siempre y cuando dejara todo en orden y como ya termine

\- Que bien, eres muy afortunado en poder estar en el nacimiento de tu primer hijo – yo no pude estar en el nacimiento de mi primogénito ya que mi trabajo estaba demasiado lejos, así que llegue cuando ya las enfermeras lo habían cambiado y ya estaba en los brazos de su madre.

\- Si gracias Dios, bueno me apresurare -solo que revisare la azotea para ver que no haya nada raro ya ves que soy el encargado de esta área así que no tengo que parar nada por alto, además algunos de los estudiantes vienen a comer sus almuerzos, mi tarea también es revisar que nadie se quede para saltarse las clases.

\- Pero creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, a estas horas todo los chicos están en clase –los maestros se encargan de que todos ingresen a sus aulas.

\- Si ya lo sé

\- Bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos – saludos a tu esposa

\- Okey gracias.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y no de ellos se dirigió con pasos apresurados escaleras arriba.

Tiene razón Nick solo cerraré y me iré

-Ey! Tai despierta, pronuncio la castaña entono bajo

-Qué pasa? pronuncio el joven de cabellos castaños desperezándose con ambos brazos.

\- shhhhs hace un momento desperté y escuché unas voces bajo las escaleras -¿Qué haremos si alguien sube?

-No te preocupes Mimí, si nos encuentran yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad, te lo debo por lo de antes – entonces, diré que te obligué a venir por medio de un chantaje

\- Eso no fue así – fui yo quien vino por mi propia cuenta

\- Si lo sé – pero Mimí yo no quiero que arruines tu perfecta reputación de estudiante destacada, así que tu no digas nada okey.

\- Pero Tai si haces eso puede que te expulsen por andar saltándote de las clases

\- Eso es cierto pero de igual manera vendrá el castigo y no solo para mí también para ti.

Cuando Tai termino de hablar unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta, Mimí estaba asustada cerrando ambos ojos detrás del castaño, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, cuando de pronto escucharon el cerrar de la cerradura y los pasos que sintieron antes se alejaban presuroso en dirección hacia abajo tal como cuando habían subido.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron pasmados, pues los habían dejado encerrados.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer Tai?

-No lo sé, si gritamos y pedimos ayuda de igual manera nos castigaran

-y si llamamos a alguien? - por suerte tenemos nuestros teléfonos

– ¿Pero a quién?

\- Ah es cierto tu no quieres ver a sora ni Matt, mucho menos aceptaras su ayuda – entonces qué tal si llamamos a Izzi?

\- Si lo llamare de inmediato, el sabrá que hacer para ayudarnos – ahora mismo le marcare.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que le marco y marco pero me manda a buzón.

\- ¿Por qué no le dejas un mensaje?

\- Está bien – Listo, ahora a esperar a que Izzi vea el mensaje

\- Ojalá que sea pronto

\- Sí, porque de lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana

\- Noooo

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo?

\- No, no es eso – lo que pasa es que mis papás se preocuparan

\- Y tú crees que los míos no?

\- Si, y lo se

\- Bueno veamos como matamos el tiempo…


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿ _HEY IZZY YA TEVAS_? —Si es que tengo que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de mañana, no quiero desvelarme, solo los acompañé porque quería despejarme un poco, pero ya me voy, gracias por invitarme —¿Uh? Tengo varias llamadas de Tai ¿será algo urgente? mejor le devuelvo la llamada — Hola Tai, tengo muchas llamadas tuyas ¿qué sucedió?

— ¿Izzy? Gracias a Dios que contestas, sucede que Mimí y yo nos quedamos atrapados en la azotea de la escuela, alguien nos dejó encerrados y ya se va haciendo tarde para regresar a nuestras casas, por favor ¿puedes encontrar la forma de ayudarnos?

—Está bien Tai, déjame ver que hago, en un momento te vuelvo a llamar, no te preocupes.

—Si gracias Izzy lo dejo en tu manos, adiós.

...

—¿Hola Natsuki? Soy Izzy, perdona que te moleste se que me dijiste que tu esposa estaba en el hospital y tu debes estar con ella pero necesito que ayudes en algo que es muy urgente por favor.

—Ah hola Izzy que tal como te va, si es verdad en este momento me encuentro en el hospital mi esposa ya entro en trabajo de parto, asi que en cuanto me llamaron me vine para acá, ahora estoy en la sala de espera, pero dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

—¡Ah muchas felicidades Natsuki! ¡Me alegra mucho la noticia! Si como te decía es muy urgente de lo contrario no te molestaría, lo que pasa es que dos de mis amigos se encuentran encerrados en la azotea y como ves ya es un poco tarde y sus padres se preocuparan.

—¿Encerrados? Lo sabía tenía que haber revisado pero como estaba tan entusiasmado con lo del nacimiento, me apresuré a cerrar la puerta e irme, pero en estos momentos no me puedo mover del hospital ya sabes en cualquier momento nace mi hijo.

—¡Tengo una idea! Que te parece si me das la dirección del hospital y en este momento me dirijo hacia allá y me prestas las llaves de la puerta de la azotea porque seguro ¿tienes la llave contigo no?

—Claro que si siempre las llevo conmigo y si es una buena idea, ven te espero, la dirección es...

…

—Señor Katakura ¡Muchas Felicidades! Su hijo acaba de nacer en estos momentos la enfermera Nami se lo acaba de llevar para colocarle sus ropas, así que por ahora puede pasar a ver a su esposa.

—¡Muchas Gracias señorita! —expresó muy entusiasmado el nuevo papá al enterarse del nacimiento de su primogénito.

—Hola cariño ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Muchas gracias por darme este gran regalo! —el hombre se acercó a su esposa y le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

—Aunque estoy un poco agotada me siento muy feliz ¿te das cuenta Natsuki? somos padres de un hermoso niño, nuestro primer hijo por fin lo tendremos en nuestros brazos.

—Con permiso aquí les traigo a su bebé ya cambiado con sus ropitas y tiene mucha hambre, es un niño muy hermoso, mira bebé aquí se encuentran tus papás que ya estaban ansiosos de conocerte —comentó la enfermera al tiempo que depositaba al bebé en brazos de su madre.

—Hola cariño como estas, mami ya estaba ansiosa de conocerte, que bueno que al fin estas con nosotros, mira él es tu papá que también quería conocerte —en cuanto la madre dijo esas palabras el niño comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

—Ya ya bebé sé que tu papá tiene cara de ser un poco tonto, no lo es asi que no te preocupes el té cuidará muy bien.

—¡Tezuka! No le digas esas cosas sobre mí al bebé por favor.

—Si si lo siento era broma cariño, ven bebé ya es hora de tu comida —La mujer comenzó a abrir su blusa para amamantar a su pequeño.

—Hola bebé yo soy tu papi que bueno conocerte mi niño, por fin estas con nosotros —el padre volvió a realizar la misma acción que con su esposa y deposito un pequeño beso en su frentesita.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

—¿Hola? Ah Izzy ya estás aquí si enseguida voy, perdona cariño enseguida vuelvo es que Izzy necesita mi ayuda en algo importante así que vino hasta aquí.

—Está bien mi vida —dijo la mujer un poco extrañada mientras veía a su esposo desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, pero no hizo pregunta alguna ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo.

—Hola Izzy ¡llegaste muy rápido!

—Si como te comenté por teléfono tengo que ayudar a mis amigos, ¡Muchas felicidades por tu hijo! ¿ya nació?

—Si hace unos momentos.

—Me alegra mucho, felicita a tu esposa de mi parte.

—Si lo haré y muchas gracias.

—Bueno ya debo irme.

—Si, toma aquí están las llaves.

—Gracias, mañana estaré temprano para devolvértelas.

—Si nos vemos mañana Izzy.

…

—Tai que haremos si Izzy no encuentra la forma de ayudarnos, nuestros padres se preocuparan si no llegamos pronto.

—Ya te dije que no pienses en eso Mimí, seguro Izzy ya encontró la forma de ayudarnos y ya viene en camino.

—Está bien confiaré en Izzy.

—TAI, MIMI YA ESTOY AQUÍ NO SE PREOCUPEN.

—Es Izzy, ves te lo dije Mimí que Izzy nos ayudaría y tú que no me creías.

—Bueno ya, deja de mirarme así tenías razón ahora lo sé.

—Bueno amigos ya pueden irse a casa problema solucionado —Indicó el castaño mientras abría la puerta con las llaves.

—¡Izzy, muchas gracias amigo! Te debo una.

—No es nada Tai, todo lo hice pro que son mis amigos y estoy seguro que si alguna vez me encontrara en una situación similar ustedes harían lo mismo por mí.

—Tienes razón amigo pero tú eres un súper amigo.

—Si Izzy, Tai tiene razón eres un gran amigo, muchas gracias sin tu ayuda seguiríamos encerrados hasta mañana.

—Ya le dije Mimí no es nada no se preocupen y ya vámonos que se hará más tarde los acompañaré a casa.

—¿Y cómo obtuviste las llaves para poder ayudarnos?

—Pues verás Tai es una larga historia, pero en el camino se las voy contando, Se trata de que yo conozco a Natsuki uno de los regentes de la escuela y verán…

…

—Bueno ya llegamos a la estación ¿chicos que harán? Ven Mimí te acompañaré a casa ya que no puedes irte tu sola.

—No te molestes Izzy yo la acompañaré, ya que fue prácticamente mi culpa nos quedáramos encerrados y se no hiciera tarde.

—No fue tu culpa Tai, yo te seguí así que también es mi culpa.

— Ya no discutan de quien fue la culpa, bueno como Tai te acompañará me quedo más tranquilo, entonces nos vemos mañana chicos.

—Si Adiós Izzy.

...

—Bien ya llegamos ya puedes entrar a tu casa, entonces me voy yendo ¡cuídate!

—¡ESPEEERA UN MOMENTO!

—¿Qué pasa Mimí?

—Tai lo que pasa es que no sé qué decirles a mis padres del por qué me demoré tanto en llegar a casa, a mi papá le molesta muchísimo que llegue tarde y mucho más si no he avisado con anticipación, así que quería que me ayudaras con esto por favor ¿sí?

—Está bien Mimí ¿pero cómo podría ayudarte? ¡Ah! ya se Mimí porque no les decimos que somos compañeros y estábamos haciendo un trabajo muy importante de la escuela y se nos hizo tarde.

—Que rápido eres para pensar en mentiras Tai.

—No digas nada Mimí, es solo por ayudarte, además puedes negar que es una buena idea ¿o se te ocurre otra?

—No, ninguna —respondió la chica sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ya que si se ponía a pensar otra excusa se les haría aún más tarde.

—Entonces vamos de una vez.

Din… Don… Din… Don…

—No te preocupes cariño, ves ya sonó el timbre debe ser ella, ya nos explicará el porqué de su tardanza.

—Hola mamá ya estoy en casa.

—Mimí por fin llegas, tu papá ha estado en la sala sentado esperándote desde ya hace un rato, ven entra de una vez.

—Si mamá pero vengo acompañada por uno de mis compañeros.

— Ah mucho gusto, pero pasen no se queden ahí en la entrada.

—Gracias el gusto es mío señora pero solo vine a acompañar a Mimí hasta su casa ya que se nos hizo tarde por terminar un trabajo de la escuela ¿verdad Mimí? así que con su permiso me voy retirando.

— ¿ES MIMI CARIÑO? SI ES ASI DILE QUE ENTRE Y VENGA AQUÍ DE UNA VEZ.

—SI ES ELLA, PERO VINO ACOMPAÑADA DE UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.

—PUES DILE QUE PASEN, QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON EL TAMBIEN.

—Ya lo oyeron chicos ¡pasen por favor! solo será un momento

—Mimí ¿explícame qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita? Mira ya son las 20:00 p.m. de la noche y tu recién llegas.

—Papá mira… el asunto es…que nos tardamos mucho haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, es por esa razón que estamos aquí a estas horas.

—Señor buenas noches mi nombre es Taichí Yagami, soy compañero de Mimí y es mi culpa que ella haya llegado a estas horas lo siento no volverá a pasar.

—Mira muchacho precisamente como lo imaginé por culpa de un chiquillo como tu mi hija llegó tarde a casa, sin duda tu eres uno de los que persigue a mi Mimí ¿no es cierto? tratas de conquistarla pero ni se te ocurra pensar en ser algo más que compañeros ¿eh? mi hija es aún muy pequeña para andar pensando en esas cosas, se ve que eres un chico que entiende perfectamente las cosas asi que has caso a mis advertencias si no quieres ver las consecuencias que implican el no hacer caso un adulto.

—No señor se equivoca Mimí y yo somos solamente amigos ¿Pero por qué piensa eso de mí si ni siquiera me conoce?

—Por qué se nota en tu apariencia que eres un conquistador, me imagino que por tus manos han pasado muchas muchachitas ingenuas a las que has hecho sufrir divirtiéndote al jugar con sus sentimientos.

—¡Pe…pero señor!

— ¡PAPÀ! no le digas esas cosas a Tai él no es así, además ya tiene que irse, solo vino para acompañarme ¡vamos Tai te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

—Gusto en conocerlos señor y señora Tachikawa mientras era llevado del brazo por una Mimí muy enfadada.

—ADIOS CHIQUILLO SOLO ESPERO QUE LO QUE DIJISTE SEA CIERTO…

—Ya ya cariño tranquilo cariño ya escuchaste solo es su amigo.

—jajaja eso aún no lo sé mi vi vida pero espero que con esto comprenda lo difícil que será estar de novio con una Tachikawa.

—Ya basta querido, lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿verdad? Estas queriendo desquitarte en el muchacho que ose poner sus ojos en Mimí solo porque mi padre también fue duro contigo ¿cierto?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero de esta manera los jóvenes comprenderán la difícil que es la vida, que no todo es color de rosa.

—Ya veremos querido, solo debemos esperar, si tus sospechas son ciertas, son jóvenes déjalos disfrutar del amor de juventud.

—Nos vemos Tai y no le hagas caso a mi papa él es así siempre.

—Si ya no te pongas así Mimí, además las preocupaciones de tu papá son infundadas ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos sentimientos que no sean solamente de amistad ¿verdad? Bueno ahora me voy me tengo que dar prisa mamá debe estar muy preocupada, nos vemos mañana.

—Si hasta mañana Tai, ve con cuidado ( _estas equivocado yo si estoy comenzando a tener sentimientos de amor por ti tonto_ ) —diciendo esto la muchacha cerró la puerta y se dirigió muy enfadada a donde se encontraba su padre ya que su comportamiento no la tenía muy feliz que digamos —Por qué te portaste de ese modo con Tai papá, el te dijo la verdad solo somos amigos ¿y que tendría de malo que fuéramos más que eso? ay papá a veces te pasas de protector —la castaña salió corriendo esta vez con dirección a su habitación, dejando a su padre estupefacto por su comportamiento.

—Querido ya terminé de lavar los platos ¿dónde está Mimí?

—Subió a su habitación muy enfadada.

—¿Y ahora que le dijiste?

—Yo nada, seguía molesta por lo de antes y creo que ella está enamorada de ese muchacho, nooo cariño no quiero que él venga y se lleve a mi pequeña.

— Ay querido estas exagerando, primero que nada nada nuestra Mimí ya no es tan pequeña y segundo que tendría de malo que se enamoraran, no seas tan protector con ella.

—Lo mismo me dijo ella es como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo de estar las dos en contra mía.

—jajaja ay si ahora resulta que tú eres la víctima de una esposa y una hija desconsideradas, mejor ve y descansa cariño, mientras yo iré a decirle a nuestra hija que su cena está en el microondas.

—Toc toc toc Mimí… papá y yo nos vamos a dormir, si tienes hambre baja a la cocina, en el microondas te dejé la comida para que no se enfriara, buenas noches.

—SI GRACIAS MAMÁ, BUENAS NOCHES, aunque ya se me quitó el hambre por el comportamiento que tuvo mi papá con Tai, huh aunque no comprendo muy bien por qué le dije esas cosas, creo que fue porque me molestó muchísimo todo lo que le dijo, aayy Mimí porque intentas negarlo sabes que no fue así pero por el momento tienes que pensar en Tai como lo que es solo tu amigo, además el sigue enamorado de Sora, ahora solo tienes que concentrarte en encontrar la forma de ayudarlo para que supere su decepción amorosa, ese será tu propósito.


End file.
